Mas que una Coincidencia
by harukaarakawa
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si Ryuzaki se hubiera enamorado d euna chica meses antes de morir? Este es una historia de Ryuzaki y una chica que hara todo por traerlo devuelta despues de la muerte. LxOC
1. capítulo 1

**Mas que una Coincidencia**

Hola a todos, este no es el primer fic que escribo, pero si el primero de death note, asi que pues espero que les guste lo ire subiendo poco a poco porque para ser sincera no tengo mucho tiempo. Este es el primer fic que subo, ya como parte de esa pagina asi que espero lo lean, y espero que les guste como va por ahora.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cap 1.

Eran ya cerca de las seis de la tarde, una de esas tardes de primavera, cuando aun no hace mucho calor pero aun así se pueden sentir los rayos del sol que calientan suavemente el aire.

Ese día L había salido de su guarida, se sentía sin ánimos de estar investigando el caso Kira, ya que últimamente todo había resultado completamente fuera de sus expectativas, siguió caminando por la ciudad en busca de alguna pastelería o algún café para poderse deleitar con alguna rebanada de pastel o alguna golosina. Siguió caminando sin encontrar nada que lo complaciera, pareciera que ese día todos las pastelerías se pusieran de acuerdo para no hacer pasteles con fresas. Siguió caminando con la mirada un poco perdida sin fijarse bien por donde iba, hasta que de pronto choco con una persona, era una persona algo bajita, los dos terminaron en el piso y la otra persona dejo caer todo lo que llevaba entre los brazos -_Que no eran mas que algunos libros y hoja-s._ Se dio cuenta de que era una chica, tendría unos 18 años, su pelo era castaño algo dorado, y sus ojos no podía verlos, el fleco de la chica los tapaba, pero lo que no podía tapar eran las lagrimas y la tristeza de su rostro y de su alma.

-Lo siento fue mi culpa, lo siento en serio- le dijo la chica, mientras recogía los papeles del suelo.

-No hay problema, yo tampoco iba viendo por donde iba- le respondió Ryuzaki con una pequeña sonrisa y le ayudaba a recoger sus cosas.

- Disculpa ¿Te encuentras bien?-le dijo Ryuzaki, su voz era suave y trataba de hacer contacto visual con la chica, pero ella seguía agachada.

-Si, estoy bien, gracias por ayudarme a recoger mis cosas- La chica por fin había levantado la mirada, sus lagrimas ya se habían secado un poco, pero aun quedaba rastro de las lagrimas que había derramado.

-Mmmmm... - decía mientras se mordía el pulgar. –Yo pienso que estas triste (no idiota lloraba nada mas porque quería xD), ven acompáñame- Ryuzaki tomo las cosas de la chica con un brazo y con su brazo disponible tomo a la chica del brazo.

-Pero yo.. Yo... no puedo- decía esta entrecortada, y a la vez bastante sorprendida, mientras su cara se ruborizaba ligeramente.

-Vamos¿No quieres acompañarme por una rebanada de pastel¿Qué acaso rechazaras mi oferta?- le dijo deteniéndose y poniendo su cara enfrente de la de ella, con esa cara de perrito regañado (jajaa sí ya vieron el anime o el manga ustedes saben cual xD).

-Pero no llevo dinero ni nada- exclamo

-¿Quién dijo que tenias que pagar? Yo invito- dijo mientras empezaba otra vez a caminar.

Los dos chicos siguieron caminando hasta que por fin Ryuzaki encontró una pastelería donde si había pastel con fresas encima, los dos se sentaron en una de las mesitas del lugar, mas que una pastelería parecía mas un café. Ryuzaki contento pidió su pastel con fresas y le pregunto a la chica que de cual quería, al principio estaba apenada y se negaba a pedir algo, hasta que Ryuzaki se dio cuenta que la mirada de esta apuntaba a un delicioso pastel de chocolate. Ryuzaki no vaciló en pedirlo mientras que la chica se hundía en el asiento inundada un poco por la pena.

-Y dime ¿Cómo te llamas?- Ryuzaki se dispuso a romper el hielo.

-Este... Riku, Kinomiya Riku, y tú eres... - le dijo ella

-Ehmm ¿Yo? Me llamo Ryuga Ryuzaki- mientras subía una de sus piernas a la silla y ponía su mentón sobre su rodilla, a la vez que esbozaba una sonrisa. –Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos, ya esta obscureciendo-

-Es cierto, bueno, muchas gracias por todo- dijo ella mientras tomaba sus cosas, lista para irse

-Espera un momento, mejor te acompaño a tu casa- Ryuzaki se paro inmediatamente y la tomo del brazo para que no se fuera.

-Pero ya te he causado demasiadas molestias ¿No lo crees?- dijo ella aferrándose a sus cosas.

-No claro que no- le respondió este.

Eran ya cerca de las 9 de la noche, Ryuzaki acompañaba a Riku a su casa, estaba un poco lejos, pero no lo suficiente como para no poder llegar caminando. Entonces el cielo se nublo y empezo a caer un tremendo aguacero. Ya no faltaba mucho para llegar a casa de Riku asi que ambos se apresuraron y empezaron a correr, pero de pronto Ryuzaki se quedo estatico con la mirada perdida hacia el cielo, recordando tan solo esos malos recuerdos que cada tormenta traia consigo. Entonces las escucho, esas campanas que le recordaban tanto ese accidente que cambio su vida por completo. Solo podia escuchar los gritos de su madre y de su padre, las ultimas palabras que escucho salir de sus labios, ademas del llanto de los niños del orfanato, y el silencio, si ese silencio que guardo por tantos años hasta que watari logro sacarlo de ese obscuro confinamiento.

-¡Ryuzaki¿Qué te pasa? Anda corre o solo conseguiras resfriarte.- le dijo Riku, haciendo que Ryuzaki saliera de sus pensamientos.

-Amm... si- le respondio, mirando por ultima vez hacia el cielo y echándose a correr.

Riku vivia en una linda casa, era de dos pisos, y aunque no era muy grande no dejaba de ser acogedora, el vecindario era lindo lleno de arboles y flores. Riku y Ryuzaki pasaron la reja de la entrada y se quedaron un momento en la entrada, aun llovia muy fuerte, y Riku tardo un poco en encontrar sus llaves. Riku por fin abrio la puerta, se seco los pies en el tapete de la entrada, y se quedo mirando a Ryuzaki, como esperando a que entrara a su casa. Pero Ryuzaki no reacciono de la misma manera.

-Bueno, sera mejor que me vaya- musito el chico.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno eso es todo por ahora, espero le este gustando, por favor dejen reviews, y espero seguir escribiendo y subir lo ma spronto posible.

Cualquier cosa comentario o tomataso escríbanme un e-mail jajaa esque no se como se escribe la arroba xD

Bueno me despido matta ne!!!!


	2. capítulo 2

Hola a todos muchas gracias por todos los que leyeron y pues tratare de escribir lo mas que pueda, asi que bueno por favor diganme que piensas de esta segunda parte!!!!!

* * *

Cap. 2 

-Espera ¿Qué no ves? Esta lloviendo un mar ahí afuera, lo único que conseguirás es enfermarte, y si te enfermas tan solo me sentiré culpable, porque todo esto sucedió por mi culpa. Así que mejor pasa antes de que me arrepienta- al decirlo Riku lo tomo por el brazo y lo hizo entrar, digamos que fue una extraña manera de invitarlo a pasar.

-¿Pero no crees que ya te he causado muchos problemas?-

-Claro que no, anda pasa y mejor cámbiate antes de que te enfermes-

-¿Cambiarme?-

Riku no le respondió nada, tan solo jalo al chico hacia la entrada y cerro la puerta detrás de el, tomo su brazo y lo paso a una pequeña salita que estaba justo en medio de la casa. A un lado de la salita había una escalera que llevaba a los cuartos. Riku subió rápido la escalera y entro a su cuarto, cerro la puerta y se cambio, se puso un pantalón común y corriente y una blusa negra algo holgada, después salió y entro al cuarto de su hermano, busco entre su ropa y saco una camiseta y un pantalón, supuso que le podría servir a Ryuzaki, después de todo el pobre tipo estaba empapado por haberla traído a casa.

-Ten esto, por si quieres cambiarte- Le dijo Riku dándole la ropa.

- Ah... gracias- respondió con una voz plana, sin emoción alguna.

Tomo la ropa entre sus manos, de esa forma peculiar que lo caracteriza, y se quito los zapatos, Riku lo vio algo extrañada, era una persona algo extraña¡No! Mas bien ¡Muy extraña!, pensaba ella, pero aun así se sentía muy agradecida hacia él por lo que había hecho esa tarde por ella, después de todo no había tenido precisamente un buen día y se sentía muy triste, no creyó que nadie fuera a prestarle atención, sin embargo se topo con ese chico un poco desaliñado, de cabellos negros, y para ser sinceros, de un comportamiento algo raro, pero que sin siquiera conocerlo se preocupo por ella y le invito a comer un pedazo de pastel. Eso no era algo que le pasara todos los días, de seguro es un buen chico, pensó. Ryuzaki dejo la camiseta y el pantalón sobre el sofá de la salita.

-¿Qué, no te lo piensas poner?- dijo ella.

-Si, eso iba a hacer-

-Bueno entonces que esperas y vete a cambiar al...OO aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwww-

La chica grito despavorida, Ryuzaki se estaba quitando la camisa mojada muy despreocupadamente enfrente de ella, su pantalón le quedaba algo holgado y el elástico de sus boxers sobresalía un poco (como cuando Raito y L se agarraron a golpes xD jaja me encanta como se le ve el pantalón a Ryu xD), pareciera que no tenia pudor alguno de que lo vieran semidesnudo y más tratándose de una chica, Riku se voltio inmediatamente y subió las escaleras hacia su cuarto, preocupándose de no voltear a verlo, con miedo de ver algo indebido, antes de entrar a su cuarto tan solo le grito.

- Cuando termines de cambiarte me avisas, te traigo una toalla para que te seques el pelo de paso- Eso fue lo único que se escucho antes del portazo que dio la joven.

La chica se quedó pensando un momento, estaba recostada boca arriba sobre su cama, cuando Ryuzaki dijo que si iba a ponerse la ropa, pensó que le pediría el baño o algo, no que se desvestiría justamente enfrente de ella. Bueno después de todo no importa al fin y al cabo no había visto nada, muy apenas y pudo ver su torso, y la verdad ver el pecho de un hombre no es para nada alarmante.

- Kinomiya-san- le grito el chico.

Por fin salió de su cuarto, tomo la toalla, bajo las escaleras y vio a Ryuzaki, la ropa que le había dado le quedaba algo extraña, después de todo no parecía ser de su estilo. Y como no era de esperarse, después de todo el hermano de Riku era un rockero empedernido, toda su ropa eran pantalones algo pegaditos, camisetas con calaveras, y todo adornado con cientos de estoperoles en cintos, pulseras, chamarras, etc, y cadenas por supuesto. El pantalón que usaba Ryuzaki estaba algo pegado, no tanto como los que solía usar el hermano de Riku, pero si comparado con los pantalones grandes y holgados del muchacho, la camiseta era negra de manga corta con una calaverita en el centro y tenia unas mangas largas cosidas con rayitas horizontales de colores azul y negro. Riku siguió caminando hacia Ryuzaki, se paro de puntitas, tomo la toalla y la dejo caer encima de la cabeza del chico. Después tomo la ropa de Ryuzaki y la puso en la lavadora.

-¿Qué estas haciendo con mi ropa?- le pregunto a Riku

-Nada, nada mas la estoy lavando-

-Pero si ya tengo que irme-

-Pues creo que tendrás que esperar a que se seque tu ropa, además si mi hermano llega y se da cuenta de que falta algo de su ropa me va a matar. Por cierto ¿No quieres pay de manzana?- dijo por ultimo cambiando un poco el tema.

-¡Sí! Porfavor, por cierto ¿Te puedo pedir un café?- dijo mientras acariciaba su labio inferior con su pulgar.

-Claro esta bien ¿Le pones azúcar?-

-Siiiiiii-

Ryuzaki y Riku entraron a la cocina, había una mesa con cuatro sillas, Ryuzaki se sentó en una de las sillas de la forma que acostumbra, y puso una mano sobre una de sus rodillas, con su otra mano empezó a dibujar figuras con su dedo sobre la mesa, a Riku le pareció como un pequeño niño, pero demasiado alto tomando en cuenta que este media casi o mas de 1.80. Riku tomo el pay, partió un pedazo y se lo dio a Ryuzaki, después tomo el café y la azucarera y los puso enfrente del chico, por ultimo se sentó enfrente de el y nada mas lo observaba, para ser sinceros le pareció impresionante ver todo el azúcar que le ponía a su café, pero no le importo y mejor se digno a verlo comer mientras se tomaba un vaso de jugo de naranja.

-¿Y tu no piensas comer?- le pregunto Ryuzaki

- No, con la rebanadota de pastel que me comí tuve-

-Vaya comes como pajarito- dijo este ultimo soltando una risita.

El silencio volvió a formarse. Y pues claro estaba cansada, ya eran cerca de las diez de la noche, y Ryuzaki, pues el solo comía. De pronto se rompió de nuevo el hielo, pero esta vez la que lo rompió fue Riku.

-Oye¿Te puedo preguntar algo?- dijo ella.

-Sí claro ¿Qué?-

-Ok ¿Por qué te sientas así?-

-Pues digamos que cuando no estoy en esta posición, mi poder de análisis baja hasta la mitad- le respondió.

-¿Análisis¿Pues en que trabajas? Digo si se puede saber-

-Pues yo...- pensó un poco antes de dar una respuesta – Yo soy un detective, trabajo con el apoyo de la policía, o al menos a veces me apoya la policía- dijo irónicamente.

-¡Wooooow¿Y ahora estas trabajando en algún caso importante?- lo cuestiono poniendo una completa cara de admiración.

-¿Por qué estas tan interesada Kinomiya-san?- dijo el chico mientras tomaba su café con la mano izquierda.

-Pues no lo sé, no todos los días chocas con un detective, y menos con un detective tan joven. A y una cosa, mejor llámame Riku ¿Puedo llamarte Ryuzaki verdad?-

-Si claro que si Riku-chan- Ryuzaki sonrió y después continuo con la platica. –Por ahora no estoy trabando en ningún caso importante, tan solo me mandaron aquí por si la policía llega a necesitarme en algún momento- Mintió, no podía dejar que alguien que acababa de conocer supiera toda la verdad, primero que nada con Kira suelto por la ciudad había que desconfiar hasta del rostro más angelical que hubiera, y segunda porque si ella no tenia nada que ver con Kira, que era lo mas seguro, seria una forma de proteger la seguridad de la chica.

-A ya veo. Parece ser que ya termino la lavadora no tardo-

La chica se fue un momento, mientras que Ryuzaki se terminaba de comer su pay y meneaba con la cuchara su café, entonces su celular empezó a sonar, lo tomo con la mano por un momento y se fijo en quien era. Para su sorpresa era Raito, el chico de cabello castaño estaba actuando raro desde hace un buen tiempo, el segundo Kira había aparecido y desde su aparición, Raito estaba algo inquieto, eso solo hacia aumentar las sospechas de Ryuzaki de que Raito fuera Kira. Asi que Ryuzaki contesto el teléfono.

* * *

Mmmmm creo que este fue un poquito mas largo... perdon por no esribir tanto pero mi inspiración es extraña hay dias en las que puedo escribir hasta mas de 2 hojas, como hay tambien dias en las que escribo 2 renglones( duh!!! --) jaja bueno pero asi es esto, espero les guste y muchas gracias a 

**Karem**

**C-Near-L**

**Lime Amakusa**

Por sus reviews

Y tmb a los q pusieron la historia en favs muchas grax!!!!!!!!

Bno m retiro y tratare de subir lo mas pronto posible!!!!


	3. capítulo 3

Hola pues ya llegue con la tercera parte de la historia y pues espero les guste!!!

* * *

-Bueno- Contesto el chico

-¿Dónde has estado?-

-Mmmm por ahí-

-Vaya que respuesta ¿Qué acaso no te importa el caso o que?- le dijo el chico algo enojado, después de todo lo único que él deseaba era probar su inocencia.

- Claro que me importa, sin embargo necesitaba un pequeño descanso-

-Bueno no importa, pero más vale que no tardes en venir acá-

-Esta bien- dijo por último y cerro el teléfono.

Un instante después llego Riku, se sentó en la silla enfrente de el y siguieron hablando por un rato. Poco después Ryuzaki llamo a Watari para que fuera por él. Pareciera que era un niño de papá, era raro ver a un hico ya algo crecidito pidiéndole a alguien que lo recogiera, ya ni siquiera ella lo hacia, al menos no desde que había entrado a la universidad. Si algo era cierto es que sus padres la habían acostumbrado en muchas cosas a no valerse por si misma, pero desde que llegó a la universidad todo cambio, a tal grado que a veces su familia completa salía de viaje por algunos días, y esta parecía ser una de esas veces, así que ella se quedaba sola en casa, simplemente porque tenia cosas importantes que hacer en la universidad. No sentía que tuviera el derecho de faltar y menos ahora que estaba estudiando lo que tanto le gustaba.

- ¿Dónde esta tu familia?- le pregunto Ryuzaki a Riku.

-Salieron de viaje por algunos días, decidí no ir porque tenia que ir a la universidad- le respondió.

-Ah, ya veo-

-¿Y tu familia, vives aquí tu solo acaso?-

- No precisamente- su mirada se entristeció un poco.

-¿Cómo¿A que te refieres?-

-Pues vivo con Watari, que es algo así como mi tutor, el siempre ha estado conmigo casi desde que entre al orfanato, y puede decirse que es la única familia que tengo-

La cara de Riku empalideció inmediatamente, como pudo haberle preguntado algo así, se sentía muy culpable.

-Yo... lo... lo siento, yo no sa..-

-No importa- la interrumpió, mientras ponía una débil sonrisilla –Después de todo fue algo que paso hace demasiado tiempo-

-Este... será mejor que te dé tu ropa- Riku se paro y se dirigió a la lavandería.

Tomo la ropa ya seca y se la dio a Ryuzaki, pareciera que el chico ya estaba dispuesto a cambiarse de nuevo enfrente de ella, cuando de pronto Riku lo tomo del brazo y lo miro de frente algo enojada, Ryuzaki la miro extrañado no tenia ni la menor idea de que pasaba entonces Riku se dispuso a arrastrarlo hasta la puerta del baño. Abrió la puerta y tan solo le dijo:

-Mejor cámbiate en el baño- entonces metió a Ryuzaki al baño y cerro la puerta.

-Mmmm esta bien- respondió a pesar de que estaba seguro de que Riku no lo estaba escuchando.

Ryuzaki salió del baño y le entrego a Riku la ropa que le había prestado, se la dio perfectamente doblada, así que solamente la tomo y la llevo al cuarto de su hermano justo donde estaba para que este no sospechara. De pronto se escucho un claxon entonces Ryuzaki supuso de inmediato que era Watari, Riku estaba bajando por las escaleras entonces llego a donde estaba Ryuzaki.

-¿Ya te vas?- le pregunto Riku.

-Si creo que ya-

Ryuzaki y Riku caminaron hacia la puerta, Riku abrió la puerta, afuera de la casa había un carro negro estacionado. Ryuzaki dio unos pasos fuera de la casa y sé voltio hacia Riku, muy en el fondo ambos la habían pasado bien y no tenían ganas de despedirse, al menos no por ahora, pero no podían hacer nada.

-Muchas gracias por todo- le dijo Riku.

-De nada, también gracias por todo-

-Si claro no hay problema, cuando quieras puedes venir, digo si estas aburrido o si tienes tiempo por supuesto- Riku se ruborizo un poco, no entendía que rayos estaba diciendo.

-Gracias- esbozo su sonrisa habitual y saco su celular de su pantalón -¿Me das tu celular?- le pregunto sosteniendo el celular de la correita.

Riku rió ligeramente -Si claro- contesto tomando el celular de Ryuzaki y escribiendo su teléfono –Ahora dame el tuyo-

-¡No!... no puedo-

- Pero ¿Por qué?- dijo ella extrañada devolviéndole su celular

-Este.. digamos que..- pero fue interrumpido por Riku

-O ya lo tengo, como eres un detective si te llamo a cualquier hora podría molestarte o interferir en algún asunto importante o "secreto"- diciendo el secreto entre comillas para mofarse un poco del chico.

- A sí algo así- mirando hacia arriba y poniendo su dedo sobre su labio inferior.

Aunque todos sabemos que la verdad era diferente, si Ryuzaki le daba su numero lo mas seguro era que si llegase a hablarle los demás sospecharían, y si Raito era realmente Kira aprovecharía la relación de la chica con L para poder cumplir sus objetivos, o en el peor de los casos la asesinaría, era demasiado riesgo y no se dignaría a poner en peligro a alguien inocente.

–En fin será mejor que me vaya, te hablo después, si quieres por supuesto-

-Claro, estaría mas que bien- sonrió –Bueno hasta luego- se paro sobre las puntas y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Ryuzaki –Gracias por todo- volvió a decir.

-Si de nada, adiós- dijo por ultimo el chico, volteándose y caminando hacia el auto, mientras se tocaba la mejilla y se ruborizaba un poco.

Hacia mucho tiempo que nadie le daba un beso en la mejilla, claro no era la primera vez, después de todo su madre solía hacerlo, y a él le encantaba, el tan simple hecho de recordarlo lo hacia sentir como si ella estuviese ahí con él. Sin embargo ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se quedo solo, pero la mínima caricia, la más mínima prueba de afecto lo hacían sentir tan bien, y no es que Watari no le demostrara cariño, pero simplemente era diferente. Ryuzaki sabia que Riku tan solo se había despedido de él como lo hubiera hecho con otras personas, pero aun así ese pequeño gesto lo había hecho sentir bien, muy bien para ser francos.

Ryuzaki llego al hotel acompañado de Watari, entraron al cuarto y todos lo miraron sorprendidos, generalmente Ryuzaki no salía nunca del hotel, apenas de que fueran a cambiar de ubicación o que fuera algo importante, normalmente no solía salir solo para despejarse o algo por el estilo.

-Llegas tarde- Dijo Raito tan pronto entró al cuarto.

-Hum, lo siento- le contesto como si fuera tan solo un jovencito.

-Es raro que tu salgas y que te quedes afuera hasta estas horas de la noche- le respondió el castaño.

-Si es cierto, bueno ahora si a lo importante, será mejor que nos pongamos a trabajar-

-Claro lo dices tan quitado de la pena por que tu ya saliste y te relajaste, en cambio nosotros hemos estado trabajando todo le día TT- como siempre no podía faltar algún comentario del joven Matsuda.

-Esta bien, tienes razón, si quieren tómense mañana el día libre, yo seguiré trabajando, así que no se preocupen-

-¡Ryuzaki! Eres genial TuT- dijeron Matsuda y Mogi al unísono.

-Me parece bien, así que será mejor que aproveche el día de mañana para poder pasear con mi esposa y mi hija- dijo Aizawa.

-Yo no me tomare el día, por ahora para mí es más importante el caso para atrapar a Kira y demostrar que Raito es inocente-

-Es cierto, yo también me quedare a investigar-

-Hagan lo que quieran, si se van o se quedan por mi no hay ningún problema- dijo el pelinegro.

Al día siguiente L y los Yagami estuvieron trabajando en la investigación todo el día, mientras los demás aprovechaban para divertirse un poco, ya que después de todo sabrían que al día siguiente tendrían que volver a mortificarse por el caso. A Ryuzaki le parecía extraño ya habían pasado algunos días y aun no había señales de que el segundo Kira hubiera establecido contacto con Kira, Ryuzaki empezaba a desesperarse un poco, después de todo ya habían mandado el mensaje del falso Kira a Sakura TV y aun no tenían respuesta alguna. Ryuzaki aun se preguntaba si Raito seguía con la idea de ir a Shibuya y a Aoyama. Así que no tardo en preguntarle. La respuesta de Raito no se hizo esperar y el chico tenia todas las intenciones de seguir con ese plan, después de todo sus negras intenciones eran unir fuerzas con el segundo Kira y así poder deshacerse de una vez por todas de Ryuzaki, cosa que el no sabía como era obvio.

-Entonces ¿Si piensas ir a Shibuya y Aoyama?-le pregunto Ryuzaki.

-Si, estaba pensando que debía buscar un punto de reunión, tu sabes un lugar donde casi toda la gente acuda, entonces vi que habría una presentación el 22 de Mayo en un lugar llamado "blue note" y pensé que lo mas seguro era que el segundo Kira apareciera cerca de ahí-

-Mmmm ya veo, entonces ¿Estas seguro de que quieres tomar el riesgo? Sabes bien que el segundo Kira puede matarte- volvió a cuestionarlo.

-Si lo sé- contesto este muy confiado –Pero haré lo que sea con tal de limpiar mi nombre y que te asegures que yo no soy Kira-

Días después Raito, junto con algunos amigos de la universidad, y Matsuda visitaron Aoyama. Para todos los demás parecía una simple salidita de fin de semana, pero Matsuda y Raito estaban en busca de alguien mas, al igual que cierta chica que en ese momento los veía pasar, y como era de esperarse uno de ellos logro llamar su atención. Después de todo los que son portadores del Death Note no pueden ver su tiempo de vida entre si, es por ello que le fue fácil reconocerlo. Una sonrisa picara se dibujo en su cara, lo había encontrado, por fin había encontrado a Kira, a esa persona que admiraba tanto por haber hecho y de laguna forma haber vengado a su familia, y lo mejor es que nunca se había imaginado que fuese un chico tan guapo.

-¡Es el Rem!- grito Misa emocionada, mientras lo veía pasar por la ventana del local.

-Porque no vas y le dices Hola- sugirió su shinigami.

-Claro que no puedo hacer eso, primero que nada seria muy extraño que alguien que no conoce llegara y le dijera "mucho gusto en conocerte", será mejor que investigue sobre él en casa y después veré la forma de presentarme-

Yagami Raito se repetía la chiquilla que estaba recostada frente a una laptop, vaya que es un genio además de un gran deportista pensaba ella. Mientras tanto en el hotel estaba todo le equipo de investigación, no habían encontrado nada sospechoso en los dos días 22 y 24 que habían ido a investigar a Aoyama y Shibuya. Entonces un nuevo mensaje del segundo Kira había llegado a Sakura TV. El segundo Kira había encontrado a Kira, o por lo menos eso decía el mensaje. El mensaje había sido recibido el 23 de Mayo, eso quería decir que el contacto había sido en Aoyama, y eso solo hacia sospechar mas a Ryuzaki sobre Raito, después de todo él era el único sospechoso, además de que Matsuda y él fueron los únicos que hicieron trabajo de campo ese día.

Otro día mas de trabajo había transcurrido, así que todos prefirieron irse a casa por ahora y seguir mañana temprano con la investigación. Raito no contaría con que esa noche Misa-Misa iría con él a presentarse, y peor aun que le pediría que fuese su novio. Misa parecía adorar a Kira y hacer todo lo que este quisiera, a Raito le parecía provechoso y más tomando en cuenta que ella poseía los ojos de shinigami(cambiare drásticamente de tema porque yo sé que ustedes saben que rayos pasa con Raito y Misa y pues no los quiero aburrir). Mientras tanto Ryuzaki se encontraba solo con Watari en el hotel, entonces de pronto pensó en ella y un poco de calor recorrió sus mejillas, así es que pensó en hablarle, aun no era muy tarde, eran las 9:45. No creo que una chica de universidad se duerma tan temprano, pero por si las dudas mejor le mando un mensaje.

_¿Estás despierta? Me preguntaba si podíamos hablar un rato._

_Soy Ryuzaki._

No paso mucho tiempo cuando de pronto un mensaje llegó a su celular, entonces se apresuro a leerlo, pero era Near –_L ¿Cuándo nos vienes a visitar a Wammy's house?-_ (Jajajaa Near que tiene que ver aquí u )Ryuzaki se sintió algo molesto, primero que nada pensó que era un mensaje de Riku y no un mensaje de ese mocoso así que no tardo en responderle –_Algún día iré cuando el trabajo me lo permita, y otra cosa ya duérmete que es demasiado tarde como para que un mocoso de tu edad este despierto ¬¬-_ Entonces sucedió un mensaje había entrado y no era de ningún niño si no de Riku.

_Si, estoy despierta, llámame a mi celular._

Ryuzaki no lo pensó dos veces y la llamo, aunque ahora que lo pensaba ya había cometido la torpeza de darle su numero con aquel mensaje, así que no le importo y le hablo de su propio celular.

_Ring... ring... (jajaa efectos de sonido xD perdón no lo pude evitar)_

-Bueno- contesto Riku

- Ho... hola ¿cómo estas?-

* * *

Bno este es el mas largo que he hecho hasta ahora, hasta yo me he sorprendido jajaaa

Este capitulo la verdad casi no tiene nada de emocionante después de todo casi la mitad fueron datos que todos los fans ya sabemos, pero bueno les aseguro que ya sigue algo bueno seeee!!!! Una visita muy deseada seeeee bno ya suficientes spoilers!!!

Gracias a:

**Haruko-Hatake **( hehe se parece a mi nick bueno tomando en cuenta q es haruko y el mio es haruka xD

**Karem**

**C-Near-L**

**Lime Amakusa**

Por sus reviews

Y tmb a los q pusieron la historia en favs muchas grax!!!!!!!!

Y recen a que mi cerebro no se seque de repente y a que fluyan aun mas rápido las ideas xD


	4. capítulo 4

Y ahora les llego con la cuarta parte de mi historia, perdon por haberme tardado tanto, pero bueno aki esta ya lista, los dejo enla conversacion de Riku y L seeee jaja espero les guste!!!

* * *

- Ho... hola ¿cómo estas?-

-Bien, algo atareada por tantos trabajos, después de todo ya se va acabar el año-

-Ah ya veo-

-Por un momento creí que ya no ibas a llamarme- le confeso la chica.

-No, es que simplemente estuve algo ocupado-

-A entonces el detective ha estado trabajando, eso quiere decir que la policía por fin te encontró uso ¿cierto?-

-¿A que te refieres exactamente?- parecía ser que el detective estaba mas despistado de lo normal.

-Pues cabe la casualidad que la vez pasada que te pregunte me dijiste que estabas aquí por si la policía te necesitaba, pero que realmente no estabas haciendo nada importante, entonces si ya estás ocupado quiere decir que ya te ocuparon, en pocas palabras-

-A sí es cierto- respondió el chico, no podía creer que haya podido cometer tantos errores en tan poco tiempo, se percato que el simple hecho de pensar en ella, simplemente no lo dejaba pensar claramente, eso quería decir que iba a hacer el doble de esfuerzo, y eso significaba o comer el doble de dulces o dignarse a estar aun mas bajo de su peso normal. Aunque el simple hecho de haber pensado en todo eso lo hizo darse cuenta que no todo estaba perdido.

-Y dime ¿En qué caso estas trabajando o que?- le pregunto la chica.

-Pues... mmm- Ryuzaki pensó un poco, claro que no iba a decirle así de simple, estoy trabajando en el caso Kira, seria demasiado, además tenia poco de haberla conocido, y si algo es cierto es que él era la persona mas desconfiada del mundo. –Es que la verdad no te puedo decir, ya sabes es ultra secreto, ni siquiera gran parte de la policía sabe-

-A ya veo- le contesto –De seguro ha de ser muy interesante-

-Si algo, pero a veces es un poco estresante, y más cuando estas casi seguro de quien es el culpable, pero no tienes las suficientes pruebas para probarlo- dijo el pelinegro un poco irritado, obviamente refiriéndose a Raito.

-Entonces si que trabajas bajo mucho estrés, digo yo no podría, muy apenas y resisto el estrés de la universidad, hehe no sé que haré el día que trabaje- dijo la chica en un tono burlón.

-A decir verdad es muy importante mantener la calma y fijarse hasta en el más mínimo detalle, pero para poder hacer eso necesitas mantener la calma, la verdad en ese caso, no creo que tu pudieras ser detective, de seguro terminarías dejándolo desde el primer caso- le contesto mientras soltaba una molesta risita y se burlaba un poco de ella.

Del otro lado de la habitación estaba Watari, que por cierto estaba totalmente sorprendido, no a decir verdad sorprendido no era la palabra adecuada, sino atónito de escuchar a Ryuzaki reír, era algo totalmente inusual, pero le alegraba el simple hecho de saber que al menos por un momento se comportaba como un chico normal.

-Oye óyeme, no te estés burlando de mis problemas de estrés, bueno si me estreso fácilmente ¿Y que?- dijo Riku, L la había sacado un poco de sus casillas.

-Si ni que lo digas-

-¡Ryuzaki!- Si él hubiera estado del otro lado del teléfono observándola, desde hace un buen rato hubiera dejado de molestarla, ya que Riku tenia un temperamento, ustedes saben, algo... fuerte y la verdad ya empezaba a enojarse un poco.

-Lo siento, no quería molestarte- dijo volviendo otra vez a su usual postura(y no me refiero a eso de encorvado, sino a ese tono serio y un poco apagado).

-Este.. no no, no te preocupes, solo perdí un poco la cabeza, eso es todo- se disculpo.

-De acuerdo. Por cierto ¿Pasado mañana tienes tiempo libre?-

-Este, pasado mañana es...-

-Viernes-

-A sí es cierto, pues tengo que entregar unos trabajos nada mas, mi ultima clase es a las 12:30 de la tarde, pero para algo así de la 1:30 ya estoy libre ¿Por?-

-Pues estaba pensando en ir a visitarte o algo, digo ya que es viernes por la tarde y generalmente me desvelo trabajando en el caso, no creo que les moleste que salga unas cuantas horas-

-Si tienes razón ¿Porque no nos vemos afuera de la universidad? Así podríamos después ir a pasear un rato o no sé-

-Si me parece bien... – el chico se detuvo a pensar un pequeño segundo y después dijo –Por cierto ¿Qué estudias?-

Riku soltó una risilla –Estoy estudiando para Chef-

-Wooow ¿Entonces sabes hacer postres y cosas por el estilo?-

-Si pues aun estoy aprendiendo, pero debo decir que ya me estoy superando-

Ryuzaki se quedo callado por un momento, el tan simple hecho de pensar en algo que tuviera que ver con postres, chocolate, fresas y sobretodo azúcar, lo hacían sentirse como en las nubes. "Mmmmm solo una rebanada, si pastel con fresas" pensaba.

-Mmmmm pastel con fresas...- el chico empezaba a pensar un poco en voz alta.

-Jejeje ya veo que te gusta mucho todo lo que contenga azúcar-

-A... si es cierto- el chico salió de golpe de sus pensamientos – Bueno entonces ¿Sigue en pie lo del viernes?-

-Si claro, me encantaría-

-En ese caso ¿Quieres que pase por ti a la universidad?-

-¿Si sabes donde esta?- le pregunto la chica.

-Claro no te preocupes, además solo hay una universidad que enseña aquí cocina, así que no hay mucho pierde-

-Bueno en ese caso nos vemos el viernes ¿cierto?-

-Sí, claro-

-Mas te vale que no lo olvides, así como casi olvidas llamarme- diciéndolo en un tono sarcástico, haciendo énfasis en "casi olvidas".

- Claro que no lo olvidare, además tú eres inolvidable- Ryuzaki se dio cuenta de su error, como pudo haber dicho algo como eso, se sintió tan estúpido, solo podía sentir como el calor recorría sus mejillas y su voz que temblaba ligeramente. –Además no olvide llamarte- contesto rápido para tratar de enmendar su error.

-Esta bien, lo sé, tan solo quiero molestarte un poco- rió por ultimo

-Bueno entonces, te veo el viernes-

-Sí por supuesto, adiós-

-A... adiós- dijo por ultimo y colgó.

"¡Soy un estúpido¡Cómo se me pudo ocurrir algo tan vergonzoso, y peor aun tan sospechoso! Elle Lawliet eres un completo tonto" pensaba Ryuzaki mientras se tumbaba en uno de los sillones.

En ese mismo instante estaba Riku sentada viendo hacia la ventana, entonces esa frase le vino a la mente "Además tú eres inolvidable", por que Ryuzaki habría dicho eso, ella no lo sabia, pero el simple hecho de pensarlo la hacia sentir mariposas en el estómago.

Mientras tanto Ryuzaki seguía tirado en el sillón mordiéndose su pulgar, su rostro delataba imprescindiblemente que estaba molesto. Watari, que estaba pasando de un cuarto a otro, noto de inmediato el estado del chico y no dudo en preguntarle que le pasaba. Ryuzaki se levanto un poco y se sentó, pero esta vez, en vez de sentarse como solía hacerlo, se sentó de una manera un poco más normal, y dejo caer su cabeza sobre el respaldo. Entonces Watari tomo asiento del otro lado del sillón, y se sentó de tal manera que podía observar al joven Ryuzaki, que tenia la mirada dirigida hacia el techo. Pero a pesar de que Watari le preguntaba, el joven no decía palabra alguna, hasta que Ryuzaki se digno a contarle todo lo que había pasado, y me refiero desde como la había conocido hasta lo que le había dicho por teléfono, y conociendo al detective uno podía estar seguro de que no se le había escapado ningún detalle. Watari esbozo una pequeña sonrisa y Ryuzaki parecía estar algo apenado, después de todo nunca le había contado algo así. Ryuzaki seguía mirando al techo y no hacia contacto visual con Watari.

Watari mejor que nadie comprendía al chico, y él sabia como se sentía en ese preciso momento, así que Watari se acerco un poco a Ryuzaki y puso su mano sobre su hombro, Ryuzaki al fin volteó a verlo y lo miro un poco extrañado.

-¿Estas confundido cierto?- le dijo Watari.

-Es que... yo simplemente, nunca me había sentido así-

-¿Y no has pensado que tal vez, que solo tal vez, podría ser que ella te guste?-

-Gu...¡Gustarme!- las pupilas de Ryuzaki se abrieron completamente, trago un poco de saliva y se volteo nuevamente hacia Watari.

- Si Ryuzaki, tienes 24 años, después de todo ya no eres un niño, y pues no seria raro que algún día te enamoraras de alguien e incluso que algún día te casaras. Obviamente nunca te habías sentido así porque de mas joven te interesabas demasiado en los casos, y se puede decir que es la primera vez que realmente socializas con el mundo exterior.

-Si por eso es que no tengo muchos amigos y mucho menos una...-

-Novia- Ryuzaki fue interrumpido por Watari –Pero ya ves que siempre hay una primera vez para todo-

-Gracias Watari, gracias por todo-

-De nada, recuerda que siempre estaré aquí cuando me necesites, bueno iré a dormir un poco. ¿Piensas quedarte despierto hasta tarde por la investigación?-

-No hoy no, hoy mejor me iré a la cama temprano, mis pensamientos no están muy en orden que digamos. Seguiré investigando las muestras del cuarto de Misa temprano en la mañana, además estoy casi seguro de que ella es el segundo Kira- respondió totalmente convencido el muchacho mientras se encaminaba a su recamara en turno (ustedes saben que constantemente estaba cambiando de hotel ).

Ryuzaki se recostó sobre la cama, se acostó de lado mientras tomaba el celular y se ponía a jugar con él, estaba pensando en lo que le había dicho Watari y en que iba a ver pronto a Riku. Pensó un poco en ella y la visualizo en su mente, podía recordarla perfectamente, después de todo poseía una memoria fotográfica, entonces vino a su mente cuando Watari le pregunto si tal vez le gustaba, no podía negarlo era una chica muy linda, su cara se ruborizó un poco y hundió su rostro en la almohada. Si le gustaba o no, aun no estaba seguro de eso, después de todo la conocía muy poco, pero lo que sí era seguro es que se daría cuenta conforme la fuera conociendo. Ryuzaki siguió pensando un poco y de pronto el caso Kira vino a su mente, empezó a pensar en todo lo que había descubierto ya y de un momento a otro sin darse cuenta se quedo profundamente dormido.

El día siguiente el caso Kira seguía reportando cosas nuevas, un mensaje del segundo Kira había sido recibido, en ese preciso momento Raito llego al hotel y Ryuzaki le enseño el mensaje. Entonces no tardo en decirle lo que pensaba, lo mas seguro era que el segundo Kira ya hubiera hecho contacto con Kira, Raito quedo sorprendido y siguió escuchando las conclusiones de L. Entonces Ryuzaki menciono que si Raito fuera Kira habría mandado un mensaje en el que pediría de todos modos que L se mostrara en televisión. Raito le dijo que estaba equivocado, que si el realmente fuera Kira conocería la actitud de L y sabría que el no arriesgaría su vida y haría lo que fuera con tal de no mostrarse al publico. Ryuzaki tan solo volteo a verlo y felicito su acierto.

-Raito deja de decir que tú eres Kira aunque sea hipotéticamente- le dijo Souchiro a su hijo.

-Lo siento- se excuso el joven –Tan solo le estaba diciendo mi punto de vista a Ryuzaki-

-No creo que Raito-kun sea Kira, pero si lo fuera estaría totalmente sorprendido, porque él es el primer amigo que he tenido-

Raito se quedo estupefacto por un momento entonces le respondió al joven.

-Definitivamente yo también creo que eres un buen amigo. Ha sido aburrido desde que ya no vas a clase-

Ryuzaki sonrió y Raito le devolvió la sonrisa. Tiempo después Raito se marcho a su casa y pensaba en que lo mejor seria no encontrarse con Misa en un buen tiempo, pero para su desgracia Misa choco con él, porque iba directo a su casa. El joven chico no tuvo mas remedio que llevarla a su casa y hablar un poco con ella, entonces a Raito se le ocurrió algo ingenioso, tomando en cuenta el afecto de Rem hacia Misa logro persuadir al shinigami para que matara a L, ni siquiera podía creer que el detective fuese a morir tan fácilmente.

Al día siguiente Ryuzaki estaba observando unas muestras. El sabia mejor que nadie, que tomando en cuenta que el segundo Kira podía matar con tan solo ver el rostro de la victima, y que posiblemente ya había hecho contacto con el otro Kira, eso quería decir que era muy probable que muriera en los próximos días. Así que Ryuzaki no espero en decirle a Yagami que si en los próximos días él moría, querría decir que Raito era Kira, él supliría a L y Watari trabajaría para él.

-Bueno saldré por un rato, si encuentran cualquier cosa llámenme a mi celular- dijo el joven Ryuzaki mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia la puerta.

Ryuzaki salió del hotel, ya era cerca de la 1, y claro esta no había olvidado que a la 1:30 vería a Riku en la universidad, decidió mandarle un mensaje para decirle que la vería allá y se encamino hacia la universidad. Mientras en el camino pensaba que tal vez ya no faltaba tanto tiempo para su muerte, podría ser que este fuese su ultimo día, y si así fuese lo mejor es que no muriera frente a Riku, porque de seguro le causaría un trauma de por vida. La verdad no tenia miedo a morir, pero si sentía que si moría en ese momento dejaría demasiadas cosas pendientes.

Ryuzaki llego a la universidad, llego algo temprano así que se sentó bajo un árbol que estaba cerca de la puerta principal. Era un árbol muy frondoso y daba una sombra increíble, cerro los ojos por un momento y empezó a sentir el suave aire que tocaba su rostro. Todo estaba muy tranquilo, y tomando en cuenta la hora que era había muy pocos estudiantes.

-¡Ryuzaki!- Grito Riku mientras aceleraba un poco el paso y caminaba hacia el árbol, Ryuzaki abrió los ojos de golpe y se puso de pie.

-Hola ¿Cómo has estado?- le pregunto le chico mientras mostraba una sonrisa y ponía su mano sobre la cabeza de Riku.

-Bien, sobreviviendo en la escuela, hehe-

-Hm pues bien, supongo, no me quejo- contesto el chico sin muchos ánimos.

-¿Cómo que supones? Mejor vámonos y compramos un helado para que se te suba el ánimo- le dijo la chica.

Riku llevo a Ryuzaki a comprar un helado por ahí cerca, pidieron cada quién el suyo, y antes de que Riku pudiera sacar una mísera moneda, Ryuzaki ya se había encargado de pagar todo. Siguieron caminando un poco y se toparon con un parque que estaba ahí cerca, estaba repleto de árboles con flores de diferentes colores, a pesar de todo el tiempo que llevaba en la universidad, Riku nunca se había dignado a entrar a ese parque. Decidieron sentarse bajo uno de los árboles de Sakura (yo siempre he querido ver uno), mientras se terminaban su helado, así que también aprovecharon para conversar un rato.

-Y dime Ryuzaki ¿Ya te sientes mas contento?-

-Si claro, fue buena idea venir por aquí- le respondió él.

-A decir verdad nunca había venido aquí, y me doy cuenta que es un lugar muy hermoso-

Riku volteo a ver a Ryuzaki mientras unos cuantos mechones de cabello caían sobre sus ojos, Ryuzaki acerco un poco su cara, como queriéndola ver, y con su mano derecha movió su fleco lo suficiente como para poder ver sus ojos, nunca los había visto detenidamente, ya que a veces su cabello los tapaba o simplemente no había puesto atención en ellos. Sus ojos eran grandes, chispeantes de un lindo color violáceo, aparte tenia las pestañas largas y algo rizadas. Los dos se quedaron mirando fijamente por un instante, hasta que uno de ellos menciono algo.

-Nunca había visto bien tus ojos, tu fleco no me había dejado verlos- le dijo Ryuzaki.

- Ah... ¿Enserio?- Riku se sonrojo un poco -Nunca pensé que mi fleco me tapara tanto la cara, tal vez tan solo me debería de peinar algo diferente-

-Estaría bien, no se te vería nada mal- le dijo sonriendo. –Por cierto la vez pasada, cuando choque contigo ¿Qué te pasó ese día, porque estabas llorando?-

-Bueno... la verdad es...-

-O tal vez no te debería de haber preguntado, creo que no es algo que me importe, si no quieres hablar de eso esta bien- le dijo algo apenado, se sintió como un completo entrometido, metiéndose en lo que no le importa, si algo es cierto es que en su trabajo como detective suele hacer muchas preguntas, pero esto era totalmente diferente.

-Mmm... no, esta bien. Al contrario, gracias por preocuparte por mí, además no es nada que no pueda contarte-

* * *

Hola a todo y ps bueno aquí esta la 4ta parte del fic y pues ya c q otra vez meti muchas cosas de la serie y demas pero ps bueno aun asi ps espero les haya gustado!! Y aaaww q pasara??? Ps la vdd yo muy apenas se xD

Gracias a:

**Haruko-Hatake **

**Anee-chan**

**C-Near-L**

**Lime Amakusa**

Por sus reviews

Muchas gracias por leerme y ps espero les haya gustado.

A y por cierto hice unos cuantos dibujitos de Riku asi q una vez q los suba a mi deviantart les aviso!


End file.
